


The Beauty And The Beast

by IronHawk_238



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becoming A Hero, Blow Jobs, God of Speed - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oliver and Zavitar getting together, Oliver takes care of Zavitar, Sebastian Smythe is Zavitar, Sexual Content, Zavitar is separated from the future timeline, Zavitar is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Barry manages to separate Zavitar from the disappearing future timeline in order to save him. But there´s only one person who can understand what the former God of Speed went through. That´s why they sent him to Star City where Oliver Queen takes care of him...





	1. Day 1 - Lost And Found

Zavitar´s face was covered in the shadows of the hood of his jacket as he entered the train to Star City. Running wasn´t a option for him because he didn´t want to use his power anymore. A power he has used to hurt innocent people in order to reach his destiny. Barry has managed to separate him from the timeline so what has happened to him would never happen again. But Zavitar still remembered everything he has done to become the most feared speedster on earth. Now he regretted his doing however he had to live with the memories for the rest of his life.

During the ride from Central City to Star City he observed the other passengers. A young woman was holding a newborn baby in her arms and the young man next to her watched hiss mall family with a loving smile on his lips. Zavitar couldn´t bear it any longer and focussed his attention on the passing by landscape. Tears ran down his face when he realized he would never know the feeling of having someone who loved him unconditionally. He was a monster who didn´t deserve to be saved. But Barry didn´t share his opinion and asked Oliver Queen for help. Knowing how it was to feel like a monster the man decided to take Zavitar in.

And now he was on his way to Star City where Oliver was waiting for him. He and Barry were still the same person and both men trusted the emerald archer so Zavitar agreed to stay with Oliver for a while. As soon as the train came to a stop at the train station Zavitar took his bag with the clothes Barry gave him, pulled his hood deeper into his face and left the train. Looking around he saw Oliver Queen approaching him.

„Zavitar?“, he asked softly. Surprised Zavitar looked at him. „How do you recognize me?“, he wanted to know with an uncertain expression on his face. He was wearing black clothes and covered his face. Nothing Barry Allen would do. „I work with Barry for years now and I know the way he´s moving“, Oliver smiled at him. „Oh, I forgot you never miss a detail“, Zavitar answered looking away. He didn´t want him to see his deformed face. Oliver noticed it but he said nothing about it. He knew from Barry that Zavitar had a terrible burning on his face so he didn´t ask questions.

„Come on, let´s go“, he carefully placed one hand on Zavitar´s back not knowing how the man would react. First the speedster tensed slightly but soon he relaxed under Oliver´s comforting touch. Following the older man he felt the suspiscious glances from the people they passed. Zavitar pulled his hood even more into his face to hide his features. Oliver noticed it and stared threateningly at everyone who dared to look at the other man as if he was a criminal or worse. Oliver placed one arm around his shoulder and guided him directly to the exit where John Diggle was waiting for them.

They climbed into the car, Oliver was sitting next to Zavitar on the back seat. After everything what has happened to Zavitar in the last few month he was worried about him. He knew from own experience that having a friend by your side was more helping than any psychotherapy. Diggle stopped the car in front of the apartment building where Oliver was living. Smiling at Zavitar encourangingly he said goodbye. The speedster returned the gesture shyly. Together with Oliver he entered the building and his apartment.

„There´s a guest room down the corridor. You can sleep there as long as you´re staying“, Oliver declared taking off his jacket. Zavitar looked at him unsure of what to do. The other man turned around to face him as the speedster didn´t move. He took his arm gently and guided him into the right direction. The emerald archer watched the other man intently. Zavitar wasn´t the self-conscious evil speedster Barry has told him about. Since he was separated from the timeline he has changed. He was nothing more than a broken man who has given himself up.

Oliver opened the door to the guest room and smiled at Zavitar. „This is your room now. If you have a problem or something else my room is over there“, he pointed at another room next to Zavitar´s. When the speedster sat down on the mattress Oliver watched him mindfully. His hood was still up hiding his face. Slowly he kneeled down in front of Zavitar and placed his hands on his knees. „Hey, what about you taking off your jacket and showing me your face, hm? Barry already told me about the burning and the scars. I swear I won´t judge you like the people in the train station“, he tried to look him in the eyes but Zavitar turned his head aside.

Oliver waited patiently for a reaction. He wouldn´t force the broken speedster into doing something against his will. When Zavitar that he raised his hands to the hood slowly pushing it back after hesitating for a second. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for Oliver´s reaction. But as he opened them the older man just inspected the burning and his blind eye thoughtfully. „I thought a speedster could heal everything with his regenerative abilities“, Oliver was confused. How bad must the burning have been when even a speedster was left with such horrible scars? „Apparently not“, Zavitar said quietly lowering his head.

Oliver placed one of his hand on the scarred side of his face and Zavitar´s eyes widened surprised. It was the first time someone touched him this way. The other man smiled softly. „Now that I know your true self…What do you think of a new name? I won´t call you Barry because you´re not him and Zavitar doesn´t exist anymore.“ Zavitar was caught off-guard at Oliver´s offer and was unable to answer his question. The archer patience was impressive.

Finally he said: „Sebastian. You can call me Sebastian.“ Oliver nodded. „Okay, but you need a surename too. What about…Sebastian Smythe? I once knew someone with this surename but he died in a car accident he caused himself. So he wouldn´t complain about someone taking his name.“ Zavitar smiled thankfully. „Felicity will create your new identity. However we need an explanation for your similarity with Barry Allen“, Oliver declared. This time it was Zavitar who had an idea. „You could say we are twin brothers separated after birth because my parents couldn´t handle me because of my challenging behaviour. That´s why Barry and I grew up without knowing about each other.“ - „That´s good“, Oliver stood up, „I´ll call Felicity. I´m back in a minute, okay?“ The younger man followed Oliver with his eyes when he left the room.

Zavitar raised his hand to his face where Oliver´s hand had been a few seconds ago. He knew Oliver Queen had to suffer a lot during his time on the island. He must have been multiple scars from this time. It would explain his calmness as he observed the burning. When Oliver has finished the call and came back into the room he watched the younger man smiling. This wasn´t the dangerous speedster who has called himself the God of Speed.

„Sebastian?“, he tried Zavitar´s new name. The speedster looked up at Oliver. Apparently Zavitar was comfortable with the new identity which was a good sign. „What do you think of getting something to eat? You´re still a speedster and Barry taught me about a speedster´s fast metabolism.“ Zavitar aka Sebastian chuckled at that. „I know, Oliver. Don´t forget that to a certain point Barry and I are the same person.“ Oliver laughed amused. „Right. Thank you for reminding me, Sebastian.“

The dark haired man chuckled at his answer. „You like my new name, hm?“, he teased Oliver. „It´s better than calling you Zavitar“, the older man declared with a warm smile. Sebastian felt like as if a heavy burden has been taken from his shoulders now that Oliver has seen his face and accepted him without questions about how and why he looked like this. Together they went into the living room. „Do you want pizza?“, Oliver asked. When he saw Sebastian´s eyes sparkle he laughed. „Okay, I take this as a yes.“

After ordering the pizza they sat down on the couch. „I don´t want to offend you but how did that happen?“, Oliver asked carefully observing his face. Sebastian went quiet staring at the floor so Oliver added quickly: „You don´t have to answer when you don´t want to, Sebastian. I know how painful memories can be but talking about it can help you coming to terms with it.“ Sebastian thought about his words and had to agree. Oliver was right. If he wanted to start a new life he must leave his past behind.

„It´s okay, Oliver“, Sebastian smiled. „You deserve to know the truth. I mean you let me stay in your apartment.“ He took a deep breath before he began to explain: „You know I´m a time remnant, do you?“ Oliver knew what a time remnant was because Barry told him about how he created one to defeat Zoom. He nodded at his question. „We has been following a metahuman trying to hide in an old factory building. But we didn´t know the building had been mined all over the place. The meta has activated the explosive devices right at the moment we entered the building. Barry wasn´t able to save the whole team so he created a time remnant to help him.“

Oliver smiled at him. „You mean he created you“, he declared raising one eyebrow questioning. Sebastian nodded. „Yes, after we has brought everyone outside the meta attacked me. I think she mistakened me with Barry and pulled me back into the building. She said if she would have to die she would take Flash with her. The next explosion destroyed a tank full of pure acid. I could escape her somehow but not the liquid acid. The meta has been hit by it too and judging after her screams she didn´t survive it. I had been more lucky but the acid destroyed my face. It was Barry who noticed that I was still alive. He brought me to S.T.A.R.-Labs where Caitlin tried everything to save me. I has been healing completely, the only exception was my face where the acid hit me first.“

The older man listened in horror squeezing Sebastian´s hand encouragingly. It seemed as if Sebastian craved for physical contact after such a long time imprisoned in the speedforce. Oliver had to survive on Lian Yu for nearly five years himself and knew the urge just to be hold by another person. When he noticed tears in Sebastian´s eyes Oliver pulled him in a tight embrace whispering comforting words into his ear. The speedster sobbed at the memory of the day turning his life upside down.

When someone knocked at the door Oliver let go of Sebastian grinning mischieviously. „Are you hungry?“, he asked blinking. Sebastian dried his tears returning the smile. Oliver took the food from the supplier, paid him and closed the door. He returned to the couch and placed the food on the table in front of them. After eating and cleaning up they settled on the couch again and watched TV.

„Sebastian, you said you´re a monster because you look like one. If you want to I can show you my scars. First I´ve thought the time on the island has destroyed my humanity but my friends has taught me they became a part of me. Making me the person I am now. It took me a long time to accept it and you need to learn the same, Sebastian. Maybe understanding how it worked for me will help you accept your own scars“, Oliver declared gently.

The speedster sent him a thankful glance resting his head on Oliver´s shoulder with a relieved sigh. Maybe Barry had been right when he sent his former opponent to Star City. Like Barry Sebastian trusted Oliver Queen with his life. That was the reason he has never hurt him during his crusade against Barry Allen. The man who let him down after he has been injured by the acid. Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled Oliver´s unique scent. As soon as the tension left his body he fell in a peaceful sleep on the other man´s shoulder.

Carefully Oliver lifted the sleeping man up into his arms and carried him to the guest room where he placed him on the bed covering him with the blanket. „Good night, Sebastian“, he whispered softly. He pushed a dark brown strand of hair out of his forehead and left the room. Oliver swore himself he would do everything to help Zavitar to start a new life.


	2. Day 2 - First Impressions

The next day Oliver took Sebastian with him to the foundary of team Arrow. During their training session he noticed the younger man´s fighting skills. During a break he said: „You´re a better fighter than Barry.“ Sebastian smiled at Oliver. „Thank you, Oliver. That was always my advantage against Flash.“ The archer had to agree on that. Barry Allen was a powerful speedster but not a fighter like Arrow or Zavitar.

„After this has happened“, Sebastian pointed at the scarred side of his face, „I had to learn to stand my ground.“ Oliver wrapped his arm around the speedster´s shoulders. „I understand. Do you want to know how I became the man I am now?“, he wanted to know. Sebastian´s curious look let Oliver chuckle in amusement. He pulled back to take his shirt off so he was just in his undershirt. Oliver turned to the speedster and gestured at the big scar on his right shoulder. „My first impression of Lian Yu“, he declared.

Sebastian watched the mark on his shoulder intently and reached out carefully to touch it. Before his fingers made contact with Oliver´s skin he hesitated looking at the older man with an uncertain expression on his face. The speedster could feel the heat radiating from the older man´s body. Oliver closed his fingers around Sebastian´s wrist guiding his hand towards his shoulder until his fingertips touched the scarred skin. The speedster shivered slightly at the sensation.

„How did that happen?“, he asked. His voice trembled. Oliver let go of Sebastian´s hand allowing him to explore the scar. „After my father shot himself on the life boat to save enough food and water for me I stranded on Lian Yu. When I has buried his remains someone shot me with an arrow“, Sebastian listened intently. He was horrified to hear Oliver whitnessing his father attempting suicide. 

„Who would shoot a stranded man?“, he asked disbelieving. „I didn´t know until I woke up again. He has called himself Yao Fei. He said he did it to save me because there a group of mercenaries has had their operation base on this island. For them every stranger has been a spy sended by the government to blow their cover“, Oliver explained. „And did you believe him?“, the speedster wanted to know curiously. Who would believe a stranger who shot you with an arrow without an understandable reason?!

Oliver smiled at him. „What do you think, Sebastian?“ Sebastian returned the smile as he answered: „You didn´t believe him.“ - „Exactly. It would´ve been better if I has believed what he has been telling me“, Oliver sighed. „Otherwise I wouldn´t have so many scars.“ The speedster pulled his hand back from his scarred shoulder and rested his head on it. „I think I would´ve done the same if I had been in your position. I mean you´re father just killed himself in front of your eyes and you were stranded on this island. The first impression wasn´t exactly the best if you ask me.“

Laughing softly Oliver wrapped his arm around his shoulders leaning his face against Sebastian´s soft brown hair. He allowed himself to let his guards down and closed his eyes inhaling the younger man´s scent. Sebastian and Barry might have been the same person a few days ago but now the two men were complete opposites, even their scents were different. Where Barry smelled like a thunderstorm Sebastian was smelling like burned leather and steel. Maybe the fact that Zavitar´s suit consisted of intelligent alloy steel and leather beneath the surface explained his unique scent.

„Oliver, are you here?“, Felicity´s voice interrupted his thought´s and he looked up. Sebastian lifted his head from Oliver´s shoulder sending him a questioning glance. „Felicity has the worst timing ever“, he groaned. „You remember her?“, Oliver raised one eyebrow questioningly. Sebastian grinned. „Who could forget the babbling IT-girl who blushed everytime Oliver Queen looked at her?“ Oliver laughed softly. 

Felicity frowned at the sound of Oliver Queen laughing. Her best friend and ex-fiancé has hardly smiled in the last months. She was curious who was able to elicite such a beautiful sound from the archer. When they were engaged she loved seeing Oliver´s smile and hearing him laugh. She walked into the direction where the sound has came from - and froze.

Was that Barry sitting next to Oliver? She aprroached the two men noticing the way Oliver´s arm was wrapped around the younger man´s shoulder. What the hell was going on?! The archer never did something like that, even when Barry Allen was around. She watched Barry confused as the speedster pulled the hood of his jacket up covering his face as soon as he noticed Felicity. Oliver sent her a questioning look. „Felicity, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to help Lyla with one of her ARGUS cases.“

The IT girl grinned at him. „The bad guy didn´t stand a chance against us. That´s the reason I´m here right now. I wanted to do some research about some cases for tonight“, she looked over Oliver´s shoulder. „And I think you´re here for another training session?“ Oliver nodded. His best friend leaned forward whispering into his ear: „By the way. Is that Barry? I thought he´s in Central City celebrating his victory over Zavitar.“ Out of the corner of his eyes Oliver noticed Sebastian jumping nervously as Felicity mentioned the name he has given himself a long time ago.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a serious expression. „Felicity, stop!“, he sounded like Arrow. Immediately Felicity stopped talking sending Oliver a confused glance. She watched him walking over to the man she thought was Barry but the way he tried to hide his face seemed strange. The archer placed one hand on the other man´s shoulder talking softly to him. Finally the younger man relaxed visibly under his touch and agreed to whatever Oliver has been saying.

He called Felicity over. She approached the two men uncertain of what she would see. „Sebastian, you don´t have to worry, okay? I´m here for you“, Oliver tried to calm the other man down. Curiously Felicity waited for Sebastian to show his face. When the speedster hesitated Oliver helped him pushing back his hood carefully. Felicity gasped at the sight of the burning scars on his face and his blind eye. The fact that Sebastian looked like Barry Allen made her realize who Sebastian really was. Her eyes widened in horror. „Zavitar?“, she whispered surprised. Sebastian lowered his head dejected.

Oliver sat down next to him pulling him into a tight embrace. „Ssshhh, it´s okay, Sebastian.“ He looked at her ex-fiancé. „It´s Sebastian Smythe now, Felicity. Do you remember when I called you yesterday? The new identity I asked you to create was for him“, Oliver explained. „You mean Barry has sent us his former opponent to help him start a new life?“, she asked disbelieving. Agreeing Oliver caressed Sebastian´s back whispering soothing words to the younger man.

Right at this moment Felicity realized this man wasn´t the evil speedster trying to kill Flash and his team for what they has done to him in the future timeline. Zavitar was just a broken man searching for help. Carefully Felicity kneeled down in front of the speedster taking one of his hands in her own. „You´re not alone anymore. We´ll do everything to make it easier for you, Sebastian“, she declared and added smiling, „By the way I like your new name.“ Sebastian smiled thankfully.

Felicity grinned. „Do you want to help me with my research, Sebastian?“, she asked. She knew distraction was the best therapy for someone like a former villain trying to be a better person. Sebastian nodded happily. He was glad about Felicity´s idea of working together. Oliver watched them smiling. When John Diggle would accept the speedster too maybe he could become a new member of team Arrow.


	3. Day 3 - Being A Hero

Oliver jumped down from the roof rolling over one shoulder to stand up in a smoothe move. He looked back and ducked into the shadows as he noticed one of his haunters standing at the edge of the roof and looking for any sign of the masked vigilante. Just as Oliver tried to leave the dark alleyway a dark figure appeared in front of him he hasn´t noticed yet. „Damn“, he cursed under his breath as he saw the gun aiming at his head. At the same time the archer felt a second gun pressing into his back.

„Green Arrow“, a deep voice could be heard. „I watched you for years now, Arrow. A pleasure to finally meet you.“ Oliver tried to look over his shoulder to catch a glance at the man standing behind him but his attacker´s face was hidden in the shadows of the small alleyway they were in. „If I were you I wouldn´t be so sure. When you really has been watching me like you said you already know what happened to every person who dared threatening me“, Oliver growled in a low voice.

Before someone could react the archer span around hitting the man standing behind him with a powerful blow of his bow right into his face. His companion at the end of the alleyway raised his weapon aiming at Oliver. But he didn´t got a chance to pull the trigger because someone grabbed him suddenly yanking the gun out of his hand. The man screamed in horror when he saw who it was: the person was wearing a threatening body armour and glowing blue eyes stared at the man with a cold expression through the small eye slits of his mask. He looked like the devil himself.

Oliver was surprised at the sight of the mysterious stranger and at the same time alarmed because he seemed to be more dangerous than the three men assaulting him earlier. All of a sudden the archer groaned in pain and fell to his knees holding his right side. The armoured stranger growled threateningly when he saw the third man standing on the roof and watching the scene from above. He froze in fear as he noticed the demonic creature glaring at him. The hate in his glowing blue eyes made his blood ran cold. Just as he tried to run away the stranger appeared in a flash in front of him. Before the man knew it he found himself next to his two companions in the police station. Immediately they were surrounded by policemen who took their weapons and the message they´ve found next to them. 

Sebastian returned to the injured archer after delivering the criminals to the police. He kneeled down in front of Oliver, his armour opened at the back so the speedster could leave his suit. Despite his pain he watched disbelieving as Sebastian left the armour and approached him carefully. „You´ll be fine, Oliver“, he said with a worried expression observing the wound intently. The archer nodded, his eyes watching the suit fascinated. „This is your suit?“, he asked and looked from Sebastian to the kneeling armour and back.

The speedster smiled. „Quite impressive, hm?“ - „Definitely“, Oliver returned the smile. Sebastian sent him a serious glance. „I´ll take you back to the foundary, okay?“ The vigilante nodded again and watched the younger man stepping inside his suit again. Carefully the armoured speedster lifted Green Arrow up and ran back to the foundary where Felicity was already waiting for them. „Oh my God!“, the blonde IT girl gasped for air when Zavitar appeared with an unconscious Oliver Queen on his arms in front of her. „He´s been shot“, the speedster declared in a blurred voice. Felicity took a deep breath and cleared the operation table quickly to make room for the wounded man.

She couldn´t believe her eyes when Sebastian kneeled down and the back of his armour opened revealing the familiar form of Sebastian. He stepped closer to the table taking off Oliver´s quiver and bow. „Let me do that, Felicity. Trust me, okay?“, he sent her a pleading glance. Looking at Oliver and the blood pouring between his gloved fingers she decided she had to trust Sebastian. John Diggle was the one with medical knowledge and he wasn´t in Star City at the moment. „Do what you have to do, Sebastian“, she said stepping back.

Sebastian opened Oliver´s jacket to examine the shot wound in his side. The bullet still could be seen inside the injury. „Okay, this will be easier than I thought“, he murmured more to himself. Felicity´s eyes widened in disbelieve as she watched Sebastian vibrating his hand. The young man lowered his hand until his fingers disappeared in Oliver´s body. Fascinated she watched the speedster taking the bullet out of the wound. „Got it“, Sebastian declared with a smile.

Felicity approached the table with a needle and stitches in her hand. Oliver still was unconscious so she could stitch him up without him noticing it. Sebastian looked over Oliver´s scarred and tattooed skin which had been revealed under his leather suit during Felicity bandaged the wound. The speedster reached out touching the remarkable scar right above the fresh bandaged injury. „Fascinating, right?“, Felicity smiled at Sebastian. „I couldn´t believe it too when I saw him like this myself for the first time.“ When she has finished the treatment she added with a dreamy expression on her face: „He´s everyone´s wet dream, you know?“

Sebastian grinned. „Yours too?“, he asked mischieviously. Blushing furiously Felicity looked away when the speedster chuckled at her involuntary confession. Since Oliver let him live in his apartment for three days now Sebastian caught himself dreaming of the emerald archer himself. Oliver Queen was indeed a beautiful man especially with his blue eyes and gorgeaus features. But he would never admit something like this in front of Oliver´s best friend and ex-fiancé.

Even before Barry has created him he never has seen all scars and tattoos covering Oliver´s body. Sebastian couldn´t imagine Oliver Queen without them. They were a part of him. Suddenly he realized Oliver has said the same two days ago and apparently he has been right. The speedster smiled softly at the thought. Now it was Felicity´s turn to tease Sebastian. „You like him. Am I right?“, her eyes sparkled amused and Sebastian turned deep red. „I take that as a yes“, she laughed.

Right at this moment Oliver groaned slightly. Immediately the younger man was by his side leaning over him with a worried expression on his face. „Oliver, are you alright?“, he wanted to know placing his hand on Oliver´s shoulder. The archer blinked a few times before he focused his glance on Sebastian. „You saved me, you know that, Sebastian?“, he asked smiling. „Maybe you look like a demon in your suit but you´re a hero.“ The speedster looked at his suit sadly. The sight of it remined him of what he has done to Barry Allen and his friends. But at the same time it made him proud because the same suit helped him saving his best friend.

Taking a deep breath Sebastian decided to tell Oliver the truth about the reason why he didn´t try to hurt him during his crusade of revenge against team Flash. He could have used Oliver as bait so many times and he didn´t do it. „Oliver, I have to tell you something. Don´t you ask yourself why I never came after you when I tried to make Barry and his friends pay for what they has done to me?“ Oliver sent him a confused glance shaking his head. Sebastian looked him directly in his blue eyes as he explained: „You know your my best friend, Oliver. But what you don´t know is that I…I love you. In contrary to Barry you didn´t to hurt me like Barry did.“

Felicity´s eyes widened in surprise. Oliver on the other side smiled at Sebastian´s confession with a knowing look and before the speedster could react the older man pulled him down pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Felicity stared fascinated at the picture of Oliver Queen kissing another man. The two men apparently has forgotten they were not alone. „Uhm, guys? I´m still here“, she reminded them in a uncertain voice.

Slowly Oliver let go of Sebastian, his eyes focussed on the younger man´s face. He smiled ruefully. „Felicity is right. But there´s something you should know, Sebastian. Barry Allen was always just a friend for me. Since I saw your face I knew you were different, even if your a time remnant of Barry Allen. You´re not him, Sebastian. That´s why you mean so much to me. Though you look like Barry you are a complete unique personality.“

Sebastian blushed furiously as he saw Felicity grinning at him. „When I said You like him I didn´t know your relationship will develope so fast“, she teased the two men. Oliver chuckled at her words. „By the way what has happened out there? I mean you never got shot so easily, Oliver“, Felicity frowned confused. Lowering his eyes Sebastian avoided to look at her. „I was…distracted“, Oliver said glancing at the speedster´s waiting suite near the operation table he was lying on. His best friend seemed to be satisfied with his answer because she followed his eyes and nodded. „You´re right. This armour looks like as i fit was created be the devil himself.“

Sebastian smiled sadly. „This was exactly my attention“, he declared and after a while he added, „And Zavitar was kind of a devil. So you´re right, Felicity.“ Felicity covered her mouth with her hands realizing what she just said. „I´m sorry, Sebastian. I didn´t want to hurt you“, she apologized immediately. „It´s okay. Zavitar wasn´t exactly a good Samaritan.“ - „Even a villain like Zavitar can change“, Oliver took Sebastian´s hand and squeezed it gently. „I think you should keep your suit and your name. You have to show the people that the monster you once has been doesn´t exist anymore.“ Felicity stepped up next to the speedster putting her hand on his shoulder. „Oliver is right, Sebastian. I mean he had to clear Green Arrow´s name himself after he has killed some corrupt assholes. Even if they deserved it in my opinion.“

Oliver raised one eyebrow at her. „I´m just saying“, Felicity murmured to herself. „Killing is never an option, Sebastian. But I think you know that now. There´s always someone worse who´ll take his place“, the archer sent Sebastian a sad look. „This ist he world we´re living in, hm?“, Sebastian asked. Felicity and Oliver exchanged sad glances as they agreed on it.

„I think we did enough for one night“, Oliver declared trying to get up. Sebastian pulled him up slowly. They had to be careful because Felicity just stitched the wound up a few minutes ago. With the help of the speedster Oliver changed into his casual streetwear. Sebastian had to concentrate on what he was doing to avoid staring at Oliver´s musuclar body. In the meantime Felicity cleaned the medical equipment up. „Uhm, Sebastian? What about your suit? I mean it can´t stay like this“, she wanted to know, the uncertainty in her voice obvious. Sebastian smiled. „Let me do that“, he looked activated the armour with just a thought. The suit went over to the mannequins wearing Oliver´s and Spartan´s suit. As soon as the armour reached them he kneeled down between them freezing in this position.

„Wow, how did you do that?“, Felicity asked fascinated. Sebastian looked at Oliver who sent him a questioning look. „I used a part of the speedforce to build it, the same speedforce my power came from. This way I´m connected with my suit somehow“, he explained. „You surprise me every day, Sebastian“, Oliver smiled and Felicity stared at the lifeless armour in disbelieve. When the blonde IT girl found her composure again they left the foundary together and called it a night.

Sebastian lifted Oliver up into his arms after saying goodbye to Felicity and ran back to his apartment. The older man was used to it and if he was honest he liked it. Sebastian helped him taking off his jacket and jeans. Just as he turned around to leave the bedroom Oliver took his hand. „What do you think of staying with me, Sebastian? You don´t need to be alone in the guest room after all that happened tonight.“ The speedster´s eyes widened surprised. „do you mean that, Oliver?“, he asked carefully. Instead of an answer Oliver pulled the blanket back offering him the other side of his bed. Smiling happily Sebastian took off his jeans and shoes and slipped under the blanket next to the other man who pulled him against his own body careful not to touch his wounded side. It wasn´t long until both men fell asleep.


	4. Day 4 - Healing Process

Waking up the next morning Oliver found himself alone in the bed. Where was Sebastian? He remembered the younger man´s warmth surrounding him like a protecting cocoon. Suddenly he realized the open door and heard noise from the kitchen as if someone was working. Smiling Oliver reached out to the other side of the bed which was still warm. Sebastian apparently got up only a few minutes ago and judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen he didn´t use his speed.

Oliver closed his eyes when he remembered the last night. The speedster´s soft lips on his own, the heat radiating from his body… Who could have known Sebastian would feel the same like Oliver did? Since he saw Barry in the warehouse years ago he knew the younger man was special. During the following years Oliver found himself enjoying their training sessions especially the feeling of the speedster´s lean and yet strong body against his own. Oliver ignored his feelings for Barry for years now telling himself over and over again he had to protect Barry Allen from the darkness deep inside him.

But even if Sebastian was nothing more than a copy of Barry Allen he has felt the same warmth as he saw him at the train station. Maybe he wasn´t the same man he has fallen in love with however he still was Barry Allen. Just a dark version of Central City´s beloved speedster. Even the scarred face and blind eye couldn´t hide his gorgeaus features. In fact it made him even more attractive. When Sebastian kissed him last night he was surprised and relieved at the same time because Oliver had been tired of hiding his true feelings for the speedster. He even forgot about Felicity´s presence as he returned the kiss.

He heard Sebastian entering the bedroom and opened his eyes watching the younger man placing a tablet with scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee on the nightstand. The speedster smiled at him softly. „You´re awake“, he noticed and sat down on the edge of the bed. „Good, because I made breakfast for us.“ Oliver tried to situ p and grimaced at the pain cuased by the movement. Immediately Sebastian reached out to help him so Oliver was leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind his back to make it more comfortable for him.

After placing the tablet in front of Oliver Sebastian took his place next to him on the bed leaning his head on the older man´s shoulder. They didn´t say anything during breakfast. Both men just enjoyed being with each other. After they emptied all the plates Sebastian brought the tablet back into the kitchen and joined Oliver again after cleaning the used dishes. Snuggling up against him he asked carefully: „What happened to you on this island? I saw your scars yesterday and I just know about one when Yao Fei shot you to protect you against the mercenaries.“

Oliver smiled sadly at the memory. „Do you remember when I said I should have believed him when he told me about the mercenaries?“ Sebastian nodded. „Some of them are from a man called Deathstroke. He caught me and tortured me to find out for whom I was working.“ He pulled his shirt up pointing at the deep cut on his stomach. „He cut me with his sword“, he explained when he noticed the worried expression on Sebastian´s face. The younger man traced the scar with one his fingers shuddering at the idea of Oliver being tortured like this. All of a sudden the speedster´s finger went lower to bite wound on his left side. Seeing the silent question in his eyes Oliver said: „They used dogs to chase us after Yao Fei freed me.“

„What happened to mercenaries?“, Sebastian wanted to know. „They´re all dead. One day we´ve met Slade Wilson an australian elite soldier who was stranded on this island after the mercenaries brought down their airplane. He told me only he and Deathstroke survived the crash but Deathstroke has decided to work for Fyres and his mercenaries - they became enemies.“ - „Sounds like action movie“, Sebastian grinned. „You can say that“, Oliver smiled at him adjusting his shirt to hide his scars.

„You mean Yao Fei, Slade and you killed them all?!“, Sebastian´s eyes widened surprised. „Not really. It was just me and Slade. Fyres caught Yao Fei and killed him in front of his daughter´s eyes. And before you ask: he has kidnapped his daughter long before I stranded on Lian Yu“, Oliver explained. 

„That sounds…horrible“, Sebastian took his hand in his own and squeezed it gently thinking about what he has just heard. „As far as I know you were the only survivor when you were found. Where has been Slade and Shado?“ Sighing heavily Oliver asked him: „Do you remember the Mirakuru-soldiers attacking Star City?“ The speedster stared at him in disbelieve. „Don´t tell me this has something to do with Lian Yu.“ - „Unfortunately it has“, the older man answered and told Sebastian about how a researcher got to know about a serum which could possibly heal his wife suffering on cancer. Oliver had to fight back his tears as he told Sebastian about Shado - Yao Fei´s daughter - getting killed by the researcher and his men. The speedster noticed his tension caressing his arm tenderly until the archer relaxed.

„Slade has been badly wounded during a fight“, Oliver continued. „Only the Mirakuru has been able to heal him completely so we were lookign for the serum and found it in an old chinese undergound boat. However we´ve got captured after I injected Slade the serum. It looked like as if he was dead that´s why we had to leave him behind.“ - „But he survived and went insane“, Sebastian concluded and Oliver nodded. „Yes, instead of helping me he took our opponent´s place and continued torturing me to make me pay for Shado´s death. With the help of a few other prisoners the researcher has used for his experiments I could escape and kill Slade Wilson.“ After a while Oliver added: „At least I thought he was dead until he returned to Star City and killed my mother to revenge Shado´s death.“

Sebastian couldn´t bear to see such a deep sadness in Oliver´s blue eyes. The speedster raised his head from his shoulder turning the other man´s face towards him. Gently he pressed his lips against Oliver´s who returned the kiss eagerly. The archer raised his hands to cup Sebastian´s face pulling him in. Careful not to touch the freshly stitched injury on Oliver´s right side the younger man straddled him their lips still joined together. When Sebastian pulled back Oliver opened his eyes. The longing in it made the speedster shiver in arousal. „Let me do the work, okay?“, the younger man´s voice was deeper than usual.

Oliver leaned back against the headboard looking at Sebastian expectantly. The speedster placed his hands on the archer´s chest as he sat down on his lap. He could feel Oliver´s growing erection through the blanket against his own hardening cock. Smiling mischieviously he began to move his hips gently creating an even more arousing friction between them. Oliver closed his eyes and moaned quietly at the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other.

Sebastian leaned his forehead against Oliver´s moving his hips in small circles. „This feels so good“, the older man groaned hoarsely. „Can I ask you something, Oliver?“, the speedster softly bit down Oliver´s collarbone. Unable to answer Oliver nodded. „When was the last time you has been sleeping with someone? I´m just asking because you´re acting like an impatient teenager.“ Oliver had to think about it before he answered: „Must be over a year now. Since Felicity broke up with me my whole life consisted of nothing more than keeping the people of Star City save.“

His answer caught the speedster off-guard. „How…how did you…?“, he stared at Oliver disbelieving. „I can´t tell you how“, the older man responded. Whispering seductively he said: „The only thing I know is that I want you right now.“ Oliver wrapped his arms around Sebastian´s waist kissing him passionately. Moaning the speedster drew back pushing Oliver back against the the headboard. „I don´t want to disappoint you, Oliver. You has been shot last night. That´s why we can´t go the whole way but I can give you a foretaste of what is to come when you´re better.“

Oliver grinned at him. „Agreed“, he pulled Sebastian in hungry kiss. After they broke apart the younger man let go of him to pull the blanket off. Carefully he spread Oliver´s leg a little to make room for him. Kneeling down in between his legs he leaned forward and placed soft kisses on the prominent bulge in his tight underwear. As the archer realized what Sebastian was up to he couldn´t hold back a desperate moan escaping his throat. Closing his eyes the young man traced the outlines of his straining erection with his tongue through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs closing his lips around the swollen head.

Sebastian could feel Oliver´s cock twitch under his touch. He pressed his tongue against the head. The only thing separating them was the already with saliva and precum soaked fabric of the other´s underwear. „Aaaah…fuck, Sebastian…aah…“, Oliver placed one hand on Sebastian´s head burying his fingers into his dark brown hair. He lifted his hips slightly when he felt long fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sebastian pulled them down until he could take them off throwing them aside.

In a second he was back between his legs licking the sensitive underside of his throbbing erection. Groaning loudly Oliver threw his head back and closed his eyes. A satisfied smile appeared on Sebastian´s face as he watched the older letting his guards down completely. Tentatively he sucked took the head of the other in his mouth sucking gently on it during his tongue pressed against the slit tenderly. He heard Oliver moan and he felt strong fingers gripping his hair tightly. Apparently the vigilante liked what he was doing so he continued continued sucking at the tip of his leaking cock. He pulled back a little to spread his precum all over his erection with his hand before he leaned down again taking him in his mouth inch by inch.

Oliver tightened his grip on the speedster´s hair panting heavily when the young man took all of him in his mouth. The archer opened his eyes and looked down at Sebastian. The sight of him giving him the best blowjob Oliver ever had in his life nearly made him come. Sebastian groaned deeply, the vibration of that sound made him harder than he thought was possible. When he felt his lover deepthroating him he couldn´t hold back any longer. With a hoarse moan he reached his climax. Sebastian swallowed every drop of it. The speedster licked the remaining cum from Oliver´s softening cock and sat up to kiss him deeply. At the same time he pushed the last remains of the sticky liquid into the older man´s mouth with his tongue.

The taste of his own seed filled Oliver´s mind as Sebastian kissed him passionately. Groaning he let his hand travel down the speedster´s body until he found the impressive bulge between his legs. Oliver opened the button of Sebastian´s jeans and pulled the zipper down with practised movements. The young man pushed his tongue deep into the archer´s mouth exploring every inch eagerly as he felt strong fingers closing around his erection stroking him tenderly. Sebastian drew back from the kiss and buried his face in Oliver´s neck moaning hoarsely.

„Oliver…aah…“, the speedster wrapped his arms around the older man´s neck clinging to him desperately. Smiling Oliver continued stroking Sebastian whispering soothing words into the speedster´s ear. „Ssshhh, I´ve got you, Sebastian.“ Oliver buried his fingers into his dark brown hair playing with his soft strands of hair gently. A soft whimpering sound escaped the other´s throat as he spilled into Oliver´s hand. Panting heavily Sebastian rested his forehead on the older man´s shoulder inhaling his unique scent of leather and sweat.

When Sebastian noticed the sticky mess on his lover´s hand he grinned mischieviously. Oliver had to hold back a moan when the speedster took his hand lifting it up to his mouth. Keeping his eyes focussed on Oliver´s blue ones he licked his fingers clean. The blonde man couldn´t look away from Sebastian swallowing every drop of his own cum. When his hand was clean Oliver pulled the young man into a gentle kiss. „I love you, Sebastian“, he whispered softly leaning his forehead against Sebastian´s. „Love you too“, the speedster answered smiling.

Carefully Oliver layed down next to Sebastian covering them both with the blanket. „Wouldn´t it be more comfortable without clothes?“, Sebastian grinned at him, „I mean we are already half-naked.“ Laughing softly Oliver sat up slowly careful of his shot wound and took off his shirt. „You´re turn“, he said as he laid down again. Sebastian went out of the bed stripping down until he was completely naked and slipped under the blanket next to Oliver who pulled the younger man into a loving embrace. Finally he wasn´t alone anymore.


	5. Day 5 - Magical Moments

Sebastian shifted slightly as strong hands caressed his back gently. Oliver smiled with a loving glance at the still sleeping young man who snuggled up even closer to him. The archer pressed a soft kiss on the speedster´s forehead. He closed his eyes burying his face in Sebastian´s hair inhaling his scent. He let his fingers trail up and down his back until his new lover woke up slowly.

Oliver leaned forward capturing the other man´s lips in a tender kiss. Groaning slightly Sebastian wrapped his arm around his neck, his fingers gripping tightly into Oliver´s short cropped hair at the back of his head. The vigilante moaned into the speedster´s mouth when Sebastian placed his other hand on his bare chest. A tingling sensation rushed through his body at the touch. Carefully he turned them around so Oliver was on top pushing his tongue inside the other´s mouth. The kiss became more heated with every passing second.

It was Sebastian who pulled back first stopping Oliver with a worried expression on his face. „Oliver, we have to stop this. You´ve been shot last night and I don´t want to hurt you.“ Oliver looked at him hungrily. „I´m fine, Sebastian. You don´t have to worry about me“, he tried to calm the speedster down. „Okay, but first I want to be sure“, Sebastian said in a serious voice. Sighing Oliver agreed. He layed back on the bed to give Sebastian better access to the bandaged wound. 

Carefully Sebastian removed the bandage to examine the injury. He frowned as he saw the completely healed wound. Even the stitches has been diappeared. Oliver noticed the surprised expression of the younger man and raised his head to look at the injury himself. His eyes widened when he realized what has happened. „How did that happen?“, he asked the speedster. „I don´t know“, Sebastian shook his head.

Suddenly Oliver remembered the tingling sensation he has felt at the young man´s touch during their kiss. „Wait, did you do something?“, he wanted to know from Sebastian who thought about the question for a while. „What do you mean, Oliver?“, he sent the older man a confused look. His eyes widened when Oliver told him about the tingling sensation he has been feeling during their kiss. „Oh my god, I know what has happened! During my imprisonment in the speedforce I´ve learned how to transfer my healing abilities to another person. Apparently I healed you on instinct“, Sebastian explained. Smiling he added: „At least I´ve learned something useful.“

Throwing the used bandage in the trash can next to the bed Sebastian straddled Oliver placing his hands on the other man´s chest. „You´re a magician, Sebastian“, the archer reached out cupping the speedster´s scarred cheek gently. His lover closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Looking at the vigilante Sebastian grinned: „I´m a speedster, Oliver. Not a magician. If there´s one person who got to know true magic it´s you. I mean Damien Dhark used magic against you and you survived, right?“ - „This wasn´t the only encounter with magic“, Oliver answered. Sebastian looked at him with a confused expression.

Oliver told him about the encounter with another group of mercenaries who tried to find an old magical idol. Sebastian gasped when he heard about the mercenaries´ plan to use the magic of this idol to become the ruler of his country. As Oliver told him about Constantine and his protection spell the speedster looked at the chinese latters at his right side. „I helped some prisoners to escape and find the idol before the mercenaries could. One of them used the idol´s magic to kill all of them but the power was to overwhelming for her. She begged me to kill her because she didn´t want to become a monster like the man who enslaved her and her brother.“

Sebastian frowned. „And do you killed her?“ Oliver nodded. „I had to. She has already killed another prisoner before and couldn´t control the magic anymore.“ The young man sent him a worried look. „I´m so sorry to hear that, Oliver“, the speedster said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. „She was the reason I went to Russia together with Anatoli to revenge her death and what has happened to her brother and village. I promised her to stop the man terrorizing her people and I did. In order to find him I had to become a member of the Bratva, the russian mob.“

Sebastian shook his head disbelieving. „Oliver Queen, you´re unbelievable. That means you wasn´t only on the island in this five years.“ - „No, after what I´ve done in Russia I needed time to think about what I´ve become. I didn´t notice I was followed by a former leader of the russian mob who wanted revenge for everything that happened in Russia. He was the one who burned my back a few hours before Anatoli could send a fisher boat to Lian Yu to save me“, Oliver explained looking at Sebastian.

„I should have known that your recue from the island wasn´t an coincidence“, the young man smiled amused. „Oliver Queen always has a plan.“ Oliver laughed at his words. „Not always, Sebastian.“ He sat up pulling Sebastian in a hungry kiss. The speedster returned the kiss eagerly wrapping his arms around Oliver´s neck pressing himself against his lover´s broad chest. Slowly the older man sunk back on the bed pulling Sebastian with him.

The speedster moaned into Oliver´s mouth as he felt his lover rolling them around so his muscular body pressed Sebastian into the mattress. Panting heavily they broke the kiss. Oliver smiled mischieviously at his lover. „I think I owe you something after that incredible blowjob you gave me this morning.“ Sebastian grinned. „Then show me what you´ve got, Green Arrow.“ Oliver´s blue eyes glistened dangerously. „As you wish, Zavitar.“

He licked his way down to the speedster´s already precum leaking erection. Sebastian couldn´t take his eyes off Oliver Queen who leaned down to take him into his mouth. „Fuuuuck, Oliver…“, the speedster moaned loudly at the sensation of his tongue pressing gently against the slit at the head of his cock and circling around the tip slowly. He seemed to know what he was doing. Apparently Oliver had some experience with giving a guy a blowjob. „Oliver…aaahh, don´t stop…please…aah…feels so good…“, Sebastian moaned desperately. „Oh, fuck, yeah…“, the speedster continued babbling like this unable to form a complete sentence. The overwhelming pleasure rushing through his veins was too much for him as he came whimpering lightly. Who would have known that Sebastian had such a dirty mouth?! Oliver swallowed every drop and licked him clean before he pressed his lips to Sebastian´s who was too exhausted to do more than return the soft kiss. The salty taste of his own cum on Oliver´s lips together with the feeling of their bodies sliding against each other even made him come a second time.

The speedster blushed violently when he realized it. But Oliver laughed softly. „It´s okay, Sebastian. It´s natural, especially for a speedster.“ Confused Sebastian looked at him. „How did you…know that?“, he wanted to know, his embarrassment completely forgotten. „Caitlin told me everything about speedsters I had to know. In case Flash would´ve been injured during a mission in Star City“, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, „Including their short refractory period.“ Sebastian turned red like a tomatoe at his words.

Oliver chuckled amused. „I had to know everything in case something would have happened to my favourite speedster.“ The young man smiled at the compliment. „Do you want to say you had a crush on me?“, he wanted to know grinning. Now it was Oliver who blushed slightly as he nodded. „Kind of“, he admitted quietly. Sebastian took his face in his hands and pulled him down kissing him tenderly. He could feel Oliver´s still hard cock pressing against his thigh.

The speedster´s hand trailed down his lover´s neck to his muscular chest where he began to play with one nipple rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Oliver moaned into his mouth. Slowly the kiss became more and more heated. Sebastian let go of his nipple suddenly only to repeat his actions on the other one. He could feel the older man´s erection twitch between their bodies. With a mischievious expression he broke the kiss, Oliver had to fight back a disappointed groan which turned into a quiet whimper quickly as Sebastian closed his lips around a nipple and continued massaging the other one.

Oliver threw his head back moaning loudly. „Fuck…ah…“, every clear thought has escaped his mind. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the blanket trying to hold back his orgasm. „Sebastian…ah…fuck me, please“, Oliver opened his eyes again as the young man stopped and looked down at the speedster who seemed to be surprised by his offer. Oliver didn´t know where he ha staken the courage to say something like this. Everytime he has looked at Barry Allen in the past few months he wanted to know how it would be to have a speedster deep inside you.

Sebastian looked at Oliver questioningly. „Do you mean that? You have to be sure about that, Oliver.“ Instead of an answer the archer leaned down kissing the speedster passionately. Pulling back for a second he whispered: „I´m sure, Sebastian. Please, I want to feel you.“ Smiling softly the speedster rolled them around until Oliver laid on his back. The vigilante looked at him with a loving expression and reached out to caress his scarred face with one hand. Sebastian leaned into the touch. Apparently Oliver liked doing that and the young man appreciated the soothing gesture.

The older man took a bottle of lube from his nightstand he has bought a long time ago in case he needed it. Sebastian smiled gently as he took the lube from him and placed it next to him on the bed. He shifted slightly so he was kneeling in between Oliver´s spread legs. Blue eyes watched him intently as the speedster lifted his legs up placing them on his shoulders to get better access. The speedster squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and pressed the slick fingertips gently against his lover´s entrance.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to relax under Sebastian´s touch. He gasped as he felt his fingers vibrate slightly and moaned hoarsely when the first finger breached the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. Sebastian felt his own cock getting hard again at the sight of Oliver Queen writhing and moaning beneath him in pleasure. The speedster added a second and a third finger. The sound of the older man´s moans made him shiver in anticipation. It wasn´t long until Oliver was properly stretched and prepared cursing under his breath and begging him to fuck him.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his throbbing erection against the loose but still tight ring of muscles. Smiling he leaned forward and whispered into Oliver´s ear: „If Caitlin has told you everything about speedsters and their abilities you already know we won´t need contraceptives like condoms.“ Oliver opened his blue eyes looking at Sebastian when he declared: „Because you´re immune to sexual and other diseases.“ - „Exactly“, the speedster said kissing him gently on his forehead.

„Ready?“, he asked softly looking into Oliver´s sparkling blue eyes. The vigilante wrapped his arms around the other man´s neck and nodded. „Do it, Sebastian. Please, fuck me!“ The speedster smiled mischieviously watching the older man´s face intently as the head of his cock slowly breached the tight entrance entering him inch by inch. At first Oliver hissed in pain but soon the burning subsided and was replaced by overwhelming desire. Groaning in pleasure he wrapped his legs around the other man´s waist. 

Sebastian´s thrusts were slow and gentle. Oliver nearly screamed when the speedster hit the small bundle of nerves deep inside him. Instinctively he clenched his muscles around the younger man´s cock. A sudden warmth deep inside him made him shiver. He didn´t realize it has been Sebastian reaching his first climax. The speedster continued thrusting into him during his orgasm. His still hard cock brushed over Oliver´s sweet spot again. The vigilante pulled him into a hungry kiss.

The young man came a second time spilling his release deep inside Oliver. Both men moaned at the sensation of Sebastian´s seed connecting them in such an intimate way. After a few more thrusts Oliver came with small scream of pleasure. As soon as the archer has finished Sebastian could feel another orgasm approaching. With a last powerful thrust he filled his lover up to the brim. Throwing his head back Oliver groaned lightly at the feeling of his warm cum spilling deep into him.

„This was amazing, Sebastian. You are amazing“, he presse his lips to Sebastian´s who returned the kiss lazily. Both men were extremely exhausted. Especially Sebastian who just realized he has come three times! Carefully he pulled out of Oliver. They winced a little bit because they felt empty and incomplete suddenly. The speedster noticed the pained expression on the archer´s face and kissed him softly on his forehead. „Ssshh, it´s okay. I´m here, Oliver“, he tried to calm the older man down. „It´s the speedforce, you know? I was a part of it for a very long time. Apparently the speedforce itself is now a part of me too. This was the connection we both has been feeling.“

Oliver smiled at him. „You´re indeed different, Sebastian. Maybe you wasn´t completely wrong when you has called yourself the God of Speed.“ He looked down at the tired man resting his head on his shoulder. Frowning he noticed something warm and sticky dripping out from his loosened entrance. „By the way, Sebastian. How often did you come? I can tell it hasn´t been just one orgasm.“ The speedster blushed at his question burying his face in his lover´s neck as he answered shyly: „Two or three times maybe? I don´t know.“

Laughing Oliver pulled him into a tight embrace. „Your refractory period is indeed very short, Caitlin was right.“ Sebastian didn´t say anything. He tried to hide his face but Oliver lifted his head carefully to look him into his eyes. Even with his scars and his blind eye Sebastian was an attractive man, especially when he was blushing. „Hey, I love you, Sebastian. Everything of you. And you being a speedster is the best part of all.“ Oliver kissed him with all the love he was feeling for him. „I love you too, Oliver“, Sebastian said with a loving expression on his face. He pressed himself even tighter against Oliver´s muscular body and soon both men has fallen asleep.


	6. Day 6 - Like A Fairytale

After his return from a mission with his wife Lyla John Diggle decided to look after Oliver. His best friend seemed to be in a bad mood when he had to leave. He found him in the foundary doing some research together with Felicity about a criminal organisation who has kidnapped and sold hundreds of young women forcing them into prostitution. Apparently there was another deal tonight and Oliver was planning to stop them as soon as possible.

But before John could approach them a familiar crackling sound could be heard followed by a familiar voice. „I´ve found something. We´re not the only ones who are after them. The SCPD and CCPD has been investigated their case for a few years now.“ Carefully John Diggle hid behind a shelf full of weapons listening intently. Barry Allen in Star City?! He looked around the edge of the shelf only to see Oliver smiling at a young man standing beside him. The man stood with his back to him so he couldn´t see his face but his figure reminded him indeed of Barry.

Just as he want to leave his spot behind the shelf the young man leaned down and pulled Oliver into a soft kiss which the archer returned immediately. Barry and Oliver?! This couldn´t be! Barry would never cheat on Iris West, especially not with his best friend and partner in crime Oliver Queen. There was only one explanation left: this wasn´t Barry. And Felicity didn´t seem to have a problem with the stranger sitting down on her ex-fiancé´s lap and resting his head on the vigilante´s shoulder.

Frowning John thought about the weird situation and came to an conclusion: she must know the other man when she didn´t say anything about their strange behaviour. The soldier forced himself to calm down approaching them slowly. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Oliver looked up and nodded at him. „John, I thought you wanted to help A.R.G.U.S. with a difficult mission.“ - „Apparently they just needed a kick in the ass to do their job“, John answered noticing the young man sitting on Oliver´s lap tense slightly. The way he tried desperately to hide his face was suspicious.

Oliver noticed it too and whispered soothing words into his ear. Slowly the stranger relaxed in the older man´s arms. „I see Oliver Queen isn´t single anymore“, John blinked at him with a knowing glance. When Oliver trusted him John was willing to give the other man a chance. Suddenly Felicity chuckled amused looking at the blushing Sebastian. Even Oliver smiled softly. „Looks like it“, he turned to Sebastian when he said, „Hey, it´s okay, Sebastian. Just remember I´m here for you. Can you do that?“ Hesitating for a second the speedster nodded and raised his head from Oliver´s shoulder to look at John who gasped in horror when he realized who he was.

„Zavitar?“, he asked disbelieving. The speedster shook his head. „I´m Sebastian Smythe now. Even if I´ll keep this name and the suit for my secret identity.“ John stared at him confused. Oliver began to explain how Barry has separated his future self from the timeline and has sent him to Star City to start a new life. When he told him about Sebastian´s ability to transfer his regeneration abilities to other people to heal them John´s eyes widened in surprise. „Wait, does that mean you can heal everything?“ Sebastian nodded. „As long as the injured person is alive.“

John had to sit down on the next chair to handle all this new informations. After a while he looked up again watching the speedster intently. „You don´t look like the God of Speed who was willing to kill everyone standing in his way“, he said thoughtfully. „I couldn´t see clearly after everything that happened to me“, he turned his head aside to show John his scarred face, „But at the end it was Barry who convinced me that revenge is never the solution.“ Felicity smiled. „Sounds like Flash as he kicked Green Arrow´s ass after chasing down a metahuman. I mean he kicked your ass verbally“, she corrected herself quickly sending Oliver an apoligizing glance. The archer just grinned at the memory of their first mission together.

„It worked, right? I´m a hero now“, he blinked at Sebastian who blushed slightly at the memory. Felicity and John laughed loudly because they knew exactly what they were talking about. They had been there on that day and Barry had been impressing as he talked to the most dangerous man of Star City like he was a child who didn´t want to see his mistakes. All of a sudden Barry appeared in the foundary, a small package in his hands. The speedster was wearing his red suit. He grinned when he noticed his former opponent sitting on Star City´s most feared vigilante.

„Wow, Zavitar, how did you do that? I mean before I was engaged with Iris I´ve tried for so long to get Oliver´s attention but it never worked.“ Felicity couldn´t believe what she was hearing and Oliver looked confused too. Barry Allen had feelings for him?! As soon as the expression appeared on his face it was replaced with his usual pokerface. „Sebastian had the courage to act on his feelings“, Oliver explained raising one eyebrow at Barry who stared at the floor to avoid Oliver´s piercing blue eyes. „I´m sorry, Ollie. But at least my future self has the courage to do that.“ Smiling at Sebastian he added: „You deserve it. Both of you.“

„By the way I like your new name, Sebastian“, he stepped forward until he reached Sebastian and Oliver giving the speedster the small package. „A new name needs a new suit.Cisco made it for you. It´s not so impressive like your armour but if you want to maintain a low profile…“, he didn´t finish his sentence because Sebastian´s surprised expression when he opened the box told him enough. The suit was similar to Barry´s own one. The only exception were the knifes Cisco layed above the suit. „You seemed to prefer the integrated blades of your armour. So Cisco has used the broken one you´ve lost during a fight to create those two daggers.“

Sebastian stood up and pulled Barry into a tight embrace. „Thank you, Barry. I owe you something“, he said with tears in his eyes. When they broke apart Barry smiled softly. „You don´t owe me anything. I just want you to be happy. In fact it was me who created you in the future and I let you down as you needed me the most. You can say we´re quits with each other.“ Sebastian had to agree on this. Barry had to pay for his failure with losing some friends and Zavitar had to live with those terrible memories.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his boyfriend´s waist sending Barry a thankful look. „I think Star City has it´s own speedster now.“ Felicity and John exchanged questioning glances and nodded finally. „Yes, from now on the villains will think twice about messing with Green Arrow“, John explained smiling. „And if they did Zavitar will make them pay for that“, Felicity added with a wide grin on her face.

Barry noticed the intimate way Oliver and Sebastian acted around each other. „Sebastian, show the criminals of Star City what a speedster is capable of“, the scarlet speedster smiled. „I think you has found your place in this world. That was everything you ever wanted, right?“ - „Yes, but that´s not the only thing I´ve found“, Sebastian intertwined his fingers with Oliver´s and smiled happily at the older man who squeezed his hand gently. Stepping back Barry chuckled: „Definitely. I have to go back to Central City. We´ve got a problem with another metahuman terrorizing the city. I ran over here because at the moment there was nothing we could do but apparently Cisco has found a way to capture him.“

Felicity and John nodded at him and said goodbye. Oliver sent Barry a worried look. „be careful, okay? You know even a speedster isn´t invincible.“ The speedster smiled sadly. „I know, Oliver. I promise I´ll back off as soon as it´s getting too dangerous for me.“ After blinking at Sebastian mischieviously he disappeared in a flash. After Barry was gone Felicity turned to Sebastian with an excited expression on her face. „Take on your new suit, Sebastian. I want to see it“, her eyes sparkled in excitement as she eyed the black leather in the box the speedster was still holding in his hands.

Leaning forward Oliver whispered into his ear: „I agree with Felicity. I´m sure you´ll look incredible in it.“ Shivering slightly the speedster smiled stepping out of his boyfriend´s embrace and disappeared in one of the smaller rooms they used as changing rooms. Only a few seconds later Sebastian returned clearing his throat to get their attention. Felicity´s eyes widened at the sight of the tight leather suit with the black lightning on his chest. The daggers were attached to his thighs and the whole suit looked like a armour. The scowl on his face was equipped with black mirrored glassed hiding his eyes completely. The mask covered more of his face than Barry´s did. Clearly it was constructed to hide his scars too.

Slowly Oliver went over to the speedster. He let his fingers trace over the black leather. „Keflar“, he noticed smiling, „It seems Cisco is more worried about you than he wants to admit. I mean even Barry´s suit isn´t exactly bulletproof.“ John watched Sebastian thoughtfully. „Central City isn´t Star City, Oliver. Sometimes our criminals are more dangerous than one metahuman.“ Oliver sighed. „Unfortunately you´re right, John. Especially this white slavers we want to stop tonight.“

Finally Felicity found her composure again. „Guys, what do you think about taking him with you? You are the distraction fort he criminals and Sebastian takes care of their prisoners.“ John had to agree with her. „In fact that´s a good plan. Even if we´re in danger he´s still fast enough to help us if it´s necessary.“ Oliver looked at his boyfriend with a questioning expression. „If you want to you can join us, Sebastian. It would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Star City´s new speedster“, he declared. He couldn´t see the speedster´s eyes but his wide grin was answer enough. „I´m in, Oliver. When do we start?“ Felicity looked at the computer screen and answered: „The delivery will be in two and a half hour at Star City harbour.“

Oliver nodded. „Okay, more than enough time to get ready“, John turned around immediately to check his weapons change into his suit. Oliver took his own one, refilled his quiver with some new arrows and grabbed his bow. He walked over to the changing rooms sending Sebastian a hungry glance. The speedster waited a few minutes until Felicity was distracted by some upcoming news on her computer screen and followed Oliver quietly to the changing rooms.

Slowly he opened the door and slipped inside without making a sound. But Oliver noticed him turning around to face the speedster. His face was already covered by his mask enhancing his sparkling blue eyes. „I knew you would follow me, Sebastian“, the archer´s voice was hoarse with arousal and the prominent bulge in his tight leather pants was obvious. Sebastian gulped dryly as the vigilante crowded against the wall next to the door. He pressed his lips in a hungry kiss on Sebastian´s who moaned at the feeling of the other man´s hard cock sliding against his thigh. His own cock hardened slowly at the sensation.

Oliver´s gloved hands travelled down the speedster´s lean body until his fingers has found the zipper of his pants. With practiced movements he pulled the zipper down and slipped his hand inside. „Oliver, we…we have to…to focus on…our mission…ah…“, Sebastian tried to stop his boyfriend but he knew it would be useless. His own resistence decreased more and more and Oliver could feel it. „I´m just trying to release some tension before the mission“, he whispered next to his ear. „And you don´t want me to stop, am I right? Not really.“

Somehow the sight of Sebastian in his tight suit was even more arousing and judging by Sebastian´s reaction the speedster was turned on equally. Oliver knew Felicity and John were waiting for them but at the moment he didn´t care. The archer groaned as he felt Sebastian palming his throbbing erection through his leather pants. Mirroring Oliver´s earlier movements he pulled the zipper down to free his hard cock. Oliver closed his eyes and rested his head on the younger man´s shoulder when the speedster pulled his own cock out and stroked them together with one hand using their pre-cum as lube for better friction.

Both men didn´t last long until they came together caused by Sebastian´s thumb caressing the tip of the vigilante´s pre-cum leaking erection. The sensation of feeling Oliver twitch in his hand as he came pushed Sebastian over the edge too. They panted heavily enjoying the blissful moment for a while. „Do you feel better now?“, the speedster asked softly inhaling Oliver´s masculine scent. The archer raised his head from his shoulder and kissed him gently. „Much better“, he answered smiling.

„I think we have to clean up before we´re going back to Felicity. She must be already suspicious what we´re doing in here for so long“, Sebastian laughed at the thought. Oliver drew back and adjusted his pants careful not to leave any evidence of their doing. He blinked at Sebastian mischieviously: „She already know it. Do you think we didn´t do something like this when Felicity and I were engaged?“ Blushing Sebastian used his speed to clean his hands and adjusted his suit properly. „Thank you for the pictures, Oliver.“ - „You´re welcome“, the older man grinned at him.

When they returned to the computer station Felicity sent them a knowing glance and John Diggle raised one eyebrow. But they said nothing about Sebastian´s sudden disappearance and the fact they had been longer in the changing room than usual. „Ready?“, John asked and put on his helmet. Oliver nodded and Sebastian straightened his posture. „Let´s do it“, the speedster said. They left the foundary together - Green Arrow and Spartan taking their motorcycles and Sebastian disappeared in flash.

At the harbour Zavitar was already waiting for them. „I´ve found the container where they´re holding their victims. The guards are armored from head to toe. It looks like as if they want to start a war.“ Oliver nodded. „Okay, you know the plan. We´ll distract the guards and you safe the women in the container.“ Zavitar agreed and disappeared into the night. Only a second later they heard his voice via intercom: „In position.“ - „Understood“, Oliver responded and looked at John. „Now it´s our turn.“ Spartan followed him until they reached their position.

Green Arrow used a stack of boxes to climb on the next container. John hid in the shadows staying on the ground and observing the place intently. Oliver whispered quietly into his intercom: „Stay back until the costumer arrive. Do you understand?“ Zavitar and Spartan answered: „Understood.“ They didn´t have to wait long because only a few minutes later a black limousine approached them. The guards released the safety catch of their weapons immediately and went into position.

When the procurer left the car Oliver tightened his grip around his bow. „Spartan, you take care of the procurer. We need to catch him. He´s the head of the biggest criminal organisation in Star City. The police never found any evidence for his illegal business. That´s the perfect opportunity to bring him into prison.“ John eyed the dark haired man in the white Armani suit intently. „Roger“, he said, „I´ll destroy the car as soon as I get the chance. This way he won´t get away so easily. Zavitar, if I he´s trying to escape and we couldn´t follow him it´s your job to catch him.“ Grinning Zavitar agreed. Nobody could outrun a speedster. Not even a pimp like this.

Just as the procurer handed over the money after inspecting the ware Oliver gave Spartan a sign to attack. Zavitar ran over to the container where the women were locked in. He knocked the armed men out standing in his way. Reaching the container he vibrated his hand until the lock opened and the chain fell to the ground. Pushing the doors open he watched the scared women and tried to calm them down. „It´s okay. We´re here to safe you.“ Some of the prisoners seemed to understand him and turned to their fellow captives talking to the scared women. One of them approached him slowly. „Thank you“, she said with a russian accent. She looked over his shoulder and saw a hooded and masked archer shooting an arrow straight through the shoulder of one of their tormentors. „You should help your friends. I´ll take care of the women.“ Zavitar nodded. „Then you´ll need weapons, just in case.“ He used his speed to collect as many weapons as he could from the unconscious guards around them and brought them back to the container. The young russian woman smiled at the speedster and began to hand the other women some of the weapons.

Zavitar returned the smile before he joined Oliver and John fighting with the heavy armed guards. During he knocked out another man he saw the procurer trying to run away. Looking t the car he noticed the shot to pieces tires of the limousine. „Good, this will be easy“, he thought and in a flash he tackled the fleeing man to the ground. Before the pimp knew what has happened Zavitar knocked him unconscious. He threw him over his shoulder and went back to Green Arrow and Spartan who just took care of the last standing men.

„Got him“, the speedster said throwing the man to ground with a triumphant grin. Oliver smiled. „Good work, Zavitar. Now the police has a lot of evidence for his criminal doings.“ Oliver informed Felicity about the situation and the IT girl called the police. Before they left the crime scene Oliver wanted to be sure that the women were alright and went over tot he container. In the meantime Spartan and Zavitar disarmed the men and tied them. 

Sebastian looked at Oliver who was speaking with some of the women. As he stepped closer he heard them talking in russian. The speedster was surprised when a young chinese woman approached the archer carefully saying something in her native language and Green Arrow answered the same way. The tension has left the former prisoners. The just looked happy and relieved. Finally the vigilante returned to Sebastian and John and explained: „I told them what will happen when the police arrives. Except some scratches and bruises they are alright.“

Suddenly the police siren could be heard. „We should go“, the archer declared. Together they disappeared into the night and returned to the foundary. Felicity span her chair around when the three men entered the room. „This was teamwork, guys!“, she declared with a happy expression on her face. „I think Sebastian is the perfect complement for our team.“ John nodded. „Indeed. The former villain is helping fighting the evil“, he blinked at Oliver, „and has won the heart of the hero. Sounds like a fairytale, don´t you think?“

Oliver chuckled amused and exchanged knowing glances with Sebastian who grinned at John´s words. „Maybe fairytales are more than just stories“, Oliver said sending the speedster a loving look. „I think we´re done for tonight. Except you´ve got something else for us, Felicity.“ Felicity shook her head. „No, there´s nothing the police couldn´t handle on their own. You should go home. I´m cleaning everything up before I go.“ Smiling Oliver took off quiver and bow and went to the changing room. John Diggle followed him and Sebastian changed into his casual clothes in a second. 

During Oliver and John changed their clothes Sebastian helped Felicity cleaning up. When the to men came back into the room and had put their suits on the mannequins they left the foundary together. Oliver wrapped his arms around Sebastian´s shoulders pulling him against his own body. John and Felicity smiled at the sight of the two men lost in their own world. Seeing Oliver so happy was a heartwarming experience. Even during their engagement Felicity never saw him so relaxed. It was indeed like a fairytale.


	7. Day 7 - The Archer And The Speedster

After what has happened at the harbour the people of Star City were fascinated by the dark speedster helping Green Arrow taking care of the city´s most dangerous criminals. After saving innocent people from a burning building and capturing the incendiary Sebastian laid next to Oliver in the bed. Since both men admitted their feelings for each other the speedster stayed with the archer every night.

Oliver intertwined their fingers with a loving smile and pulled Sebastian tighter against his side. He breathed a tender kiss on the younger man´s forehead before he said: „You were incredible tonight, Sebastian. Without you this innocent women would be sold to some of the worst pimps right now.“ - „Saving them was much easier than fighting heavily armored mercenaries“, the speedster looked up and smiled at his vigilante boyfriend. „I know but you´re still fascinating. And judging by the spreading news about a new hero the people are thinking the same“, the growing hunger in his blue eyes when he continued made Sebastian shiver in anticipation, „But they don´t know you like I do.“

The speedster closed his eyes as Oliver leaned forward capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. A hoarse moan escaped Sebastian´s throat at the sensation of rough stubbles scratching over his cheeks. It reminded him every time they kissed that Oliver wasn´t just an ordinary girl he was making out with. He let his fingers roam over the older man´s broad shoulders feeling defined muscles moving under his fingertips. Slowly he trailed them down his boyfriend´s strong back caressing the scarred skin at the small of his back. In Sebastian´s eyes their burning marks were an even more powerful connection than every oath.

Oliver hold him against his muscular chest as he turned them around so he pressed the speedster with his body into the mattress. Knowing Sebastian was even more turned on when submitting to the archer he whispered seductively into his ear using his deep Arrow voice: „You like that? Being the submissive part.“ One of his hands found the speedster´s prominent bulge inside his underwear and squeezed it gently. Sebastian threw his head back and hissed slightly. „Do that again, Ollie. Please!“ The vigilante smiled mischieviously and repeated his earlier action. A hoarse moan escaped his boyfriend´s throat at the feeling of strong fingers massaging him softly through the thin fabric of his already soaked boxer briefs.

All of a sudden Oliver drew his hand back, his eyes sparkled dangerously in the darkness staring into Sebastian´s green ones. „Answer my question, Zavitar. If you want me to continue this you´ll answer my question“, he growled in a threatening voice. Sebastian gulped dryly. Usually Oliver looked at the criminals he was interrogating like this - a cold and dangerous expression. However he still was so goddamn sexy like this!

„Do you like being the submissive part?“, Oliver repeated his question staring him into his green eyes. „Yes…yes, I like it“, Sebastian gasped. „But only when I´m with you“, he added quietly with a seductive glance at Oliver´s beautiful features. The cold expression on the archer´s face softened at his words. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the younger man tenderly pushing his tongue deep inside his mouth exploring every inch. Encouraged by Oliver´s doing Sebastian returned the kiss the same way caressing his tongue with his own. Now it was Oliver who was moaning in desperation. He could feel his cock hardening inside his pyjama pants.

Panting heavily they parted after a while looking into each other´s eyes hungrily. Oliver smiled mischieviously. „I think we´ve got a little problem“, he said letting Sebastian feel his erection, „And it´s your fault, Sebastian. You´re an amazing kisser, you know?“ - „You´re not so bad yourself“, the speedster answered hoarsely bucking his hips up to meet Oliver´s who moaned at the friction of their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Finally his arousal overwhelmed him - he attacked the speedster neck and throat licking and sucking on his pale skin.

„Want to fuck you“, Oliver groaned into Sebastian´s ear nibbling at his lobe eagerly. The speedster wrapped his arms around the older man´s neck and whispered: „Then stop talking and do it, Green Arrow.“ A deep growl escaped the archer´s throat crashing their lips together in a rough kiss. He didn´t know that hearing his Alter Ego´s name from Sebastian would be such a turn on. Immediately he stripped the younger man down until he was completely naked.

Oliver sat up watching his boxfriend with hungry eyes before he took off his own clothes and threw them aside. With a determined expression on his face he spread Sebastian´s legs, kneeled down in between them and circled the other´s entrance slowly. „Oliver, please, do it“, the speedster was already a writhing and moaning mess under his touch. Without saying something Oliver entered him with the first finger. The archer stared at his boyfriend´s lean flushed body during adding a second and a third finger to stretch him. He didn´t want to hurt this beautiful creature looking at him with such a loving expression.

Finally he couldn´t hold back any longer. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his throbbing erection in front of his entrance before pressing against the tight ring of muscles. Oliver closed his eyes as he slipped inside with a gentle thrust. The vigilante supported his weight on his arms at the side of Sebastian´s body when he pulled back slowly and pushed back into the younger man who wrapped his legs around his waist.

Soon they found their rhythm. Every time Oliver pushed back in Sebastian bucked his hips to meet his thrusts. „Oliver…ah…“, the speedster pulled the older man down to kiss him. The desperation in it encouraged the archer to increase his speed. Sebastian buried his face in the crook between his boyfriend´s neck and shoulder moaning loudly. He was surprised how gentle Oliver was despite his earlier desperation to fuck him. Apparently the vigilante was holding back - maybe because he didn´t want to hurt him.

Oliver knew he couldn´t last any longer and judging by Sebastian´s whimpers he was close too. With a last powerful thrust the older man reached his climax still moving his hips through his orgasm until it was over. All of a sudden he felt Sebastian clench around him. The speedster spilled his release over his stomach and chest. Leaning down Oliver followed the trail of his cum with his tongue swallowing everything he could reach. Whimpering Sebastian felt himself getting hard again. His whole body vibrated in excitement and his inner muscles clenched again around the other´s still hard cock buried deep inside him.

Oliver leaned his head against the speedster´s shoulder as the vibration increased suddenly as Sebastian came a second time taking his boyfriend with him over the edge. The vibrations made the older man come again. Moaning he spilled into the younger man again. After catching his breath he raised his head from Sebastian´s shoulder and asked: „What was that?“ His lover blushed slightly. „It happens sometimes when I´m…excited“, he explained in a low voice. „It´s a speedster thing.“

The archer chuckled. „So you´re a living vibrator?“, Oliver grinned amused. „You can say that“, Sebastian turned even more red at his joke and the vigilante used the moment to distract the young man with a tender kiss. „I love it“, he whispered softly. His forehead was leaning against Sebastian´s as he spoke. „I love you, Sebastian Smythe. All of you“, he added quietly. „And I love you, Oliver Queen“, the speedster answered with a loving smile watching the other man´s face.

It was the first time in years that Sebastian saw him so relaxed. Finally Oliver seemed to be in peace with his own demons, just like Zavitar. The past was long gone and the future was waiting for them. Carefully the older man pulled out of Sebastian and laid down next to him pulling him against his chest. It wasn´t long until the sleep overwhelmed them.

 

The next day they met with Felicity and John in the foundary to check their suits and weapon. After what has happened the last night all of them has been too exhausted to do that. During John Diggle cleaned his gun and checked his munitions Oliver worked on some new arrows because yesterday he didn´t had the chance to take them with him. The police would have caught him if he had stayed. Even after saving the city so many times he was still a criminal in their eyes. When Barry Allen became Flash everybody called him a hero after saving a few people. Why couldn´t the judiciary see that Green Arrow wasn´t a deadly psychopath with a bow and arrows?!

When he looked up from the arrow head he was working on he saw Sebastian standing in front of his old suit shimmering in the light of ceiling lamps. The archer put the arrow head down and walked over to the speedster who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Sebastian noticed the older man approaching him and asked: „What do you think, Oliver? Should we keep my old suit? I mean you don´t know if you need it some day.“

Oliver eyed the impressing armour. „We should keep it. It´s bullet-proof, right?“ His boyfriend nodded. „And extremely fire-proof“, he added. „Then we should keep it“, Oliver declared, „In case we´ve got an opponent like Deathstroke or Damien Dahrk again. It could be useful.“ Sebastian turned to Oliver wrapping his arms around his waist. „Then it´s decided.“ He raised his head slightly to kiss the vigilante softly who returned the kiss immediately not caring about Felicity and John watching them with a warm smile.

For so long Oliver Queen had been thinking of himself as a monster who would never find love. But Sebastian aka Zavitar has proven the contrary and has won the beast´s heart…


End file.
